The Matrix: New Life
by unlimitedblood
Summary: A young kid and his dog lives on the streets and experiance a strange visit
1. The Encounter

This is my first Fan Fiction so please review and tell me what u like and don't like. Sorry I put the "My Character" part at the top.**My Character:**

**Name:** Charlie Hollaway

**Hacker Name:** Chalk

**Age:** 15

**Bio:** Blue eyes, Bright Blonde hair in spikes, and Average height. Likes to wear black and red. Loves to play with his dog: Trip 

**History:** Before Charlie could see his dad he was unplugged from the Matrix and with no support his mother gave him up to social services but he kept running away with never leaving a trace of his presence. 

**Clothing:** Baggy Black Trousers with long pockets on both sides. A loose Black T-shirt with red sleeves and a 2 strap green backpack. 

**My Character:**

**Name:** Trip

**Hacker Name:** Trip

**Age:** 4 (in dog years)

**Bio:** Had a white coat with black and brown spots covering most of the fur. Trip has amazing agility and intelligence.

**History:** Trip was abandoned and found in a cardboard box; Charlie picked him up and cared for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Location: London, Main Street**

**Time: 9:10am, 1st January 2002**

Charlie lay there up against the walls on the dead streets of the city. Everywhere was littered with rubbish from shops and then coated by the dead dried out leaves falling off the trees. 

Charlie dragged himself up a bit higher after awaking from his sleep seeing that his dog; Trip was laying on his sleeping bag that he slept in.

Charlie: "Trip, Here boy"

The little puppy rose to its feet and ran across the sleeping bag to Charlie's face. Charlie slid Trip to the side and pushed his bag forward to pull himself out. They both sat in the corner for a while then Charlie stood up and walked to the curb, as he was walking a car zoomed by splashing water up all of Charlie's clothes since it had been raining heavily last night. 

Charlie: "Fucking Bastard"

Charlie turned his head to the direction of the car but his eyes were attracted to a black motorbike. He saw a lady in tight leather and boots and with her hair brushed back. He then stared into the wind mirror and saw her wearing black glasses. She revved up the power and drove off. Charlie looked confused since he had the feeling the lady was watching him. 

Charlie wiped himself down a bit then headed back to his corner. He packed up and started walking along the street staring into shops.

Charlie: "Come Trip" 

Trip followed along his side, Charlie found himself outside a chip shop and decided to head in. He pulled out a couple of notes out of his black trousers will his dog wondered off into the eating area. Charlie decided it wasn't worth his money and turned to where Trip was.

Charlie: "TRIP!"

He heard little moaning sounds from the back room of the eating area. He pushed his way to the door and kicked the door open. Three men raised their fist ready to take him out. They lined up in a horizontal line. Selves surrounded them at both sides.

Charlie swung round his backpack and threw it at the centre guy.

Charlie: "Catch"

Charlie charged at the guy to his left before jumping and kicking him in the face. The guy from his right went for swing but before it struck Charlie, he ducked and swung his legs round to trip him up. The last guy who got the bag in the face stood up and threw the bag to Charlie, he pushed it to the side and waited. The man was extremely angry and pounded the floor as he ran at Charlie. Charlie dropped to the ground. Pushed his legs up and flung him over himself and into the door. A man behind the self came out holding Trip, slowly put him to the floor and backed off. Trip ran to Charlie and got picked up into his arms. Charlie walked out of the back storeroom and began to the outside door while everyone stared at him. Since the doors were glass he looked through, on the other side of the street he saw a black man in a long black leather coat and black shirt with a green tie. Also wearing black glasses hooked onto his nose. His hands were behind his back.

Charlie was stunned a fell back a bit. He closed his eyes and shook his head telling himself it wasn't real. He re-opened his eyes and the figure had gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you really want me to get rid of my character part at eh top I'll re-write it, ok?


	2. Their Coming

Here is chapter 2

Tell me what u think

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie headed out of chip shop then put down his dog outside then continued down the road. He spotted a Library, tied his dog up and went in. He soon found a book with a picture of the guy he saw earlier and checked it through. He sat down at a table and put his bag at the foot of it.

"The Great Morpheus is known to cause trouble everywhere on earth, and seems to vanish"

Charlie: "Holy Shit" he muttered under his voice

He turned the page and saw a picture of the lady

"Trinity, one of Morpheus's disciples, also known to cause havoc everywhere, and also to vanish"

Charlie: "Jesus Christ, what do these people wanted with me"

Charlie thought that was just enough to take in for a while so he picked up the book but saw a piece of paper under it. He placed the book further forward and read the note.

"Chalk they're coming for you!" 

Charlie was confused about everything and started to leave. As he reached the door the pay phone to his right began to ring. He came to a halt and slowly moved his head towards it. It kept on ringing and ringing. He reached out grabbed the phone.

Charlie: "Hello?"

Other End: "They're Coming"

Charlie: "Who is this?"

Other End: "Neo, listen to me, you must get out now"

Charlie: "Who are coming?"

Neo: "Check outside"

Charlie: "Crap"

Three Agents clicked open their car doors.

Neo: "Follow these instructions or be taken prisoner by them, heard up the stairs behind you, then into the Men's Toilets, . . . . .GO!"

Charlie: "TRIP!!!"

Trip began chewing at his leash while Charlie dashed up the stairs. He reached the top and saw the agents pushing the doors open and reaching inside their jackets. Charlie hesitated and forgot where to go but continued to look around for doors. He stormed to the first door he saw and luckily it was the toilets. He checked to see sinks and mirrors lined up across the wall on his right. He stopped at the shiny frame of the phone box that was inches away from his head. It began ringing and Charlie picked it up and just knew it was Neo.

Charlie: "Where now?"

Neo: "The window, behind you. Jump through it"

Charlie let go of the phone; it dropped and dangled down. He swung round and pushed himself against the toilet wall. He pressed his hands against his face because he was so confused. He then heard the clapping of the agent's shoes again the wooden staircase. But He stayed put against the wall. The main Agent raised his pistol and began shooting at the door sending bullets into the toilets. Charlie put his head in his hands and covered his ears. The Agent stopped with pounding of the door leaving one bullet left and began to push it open.

Charlie: "Fuck!" 

He got is head out of hands and pushed them against the wall raising himself almost hitting the phone box. He sprinted towards the window as the Agent walked in. Charlie dived into a jump. The Agent raised his gun again and began shooting but only one bullet came out the barrel cutting into Charlie's ankle causing him to spin round but still flew through the air then shattering the window to pieces.

Finally gravity to affect on Charlie's body and forced him to land outside the library, crunching on the grass at the foot of a black motorbike.

Neo: "Get on!"

Charlie struggled to his feet then hopped on.


	3. Chalk's Last Chance

Tell me what u think on chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neo twisted the right handle and speed off ripping up the turf. They turned at into the side and then turned out onto the road. Charlie turned back checking for Trip, he lowered his head in doubt.

Neo: "Don't worry you'll see him again"

Neo pulled out his gun and started taking blind starts behind himself. 

Charlie: "STOP! Trip is out there"

Neo spun his gun around and dropped it his holster. Both were silent for a while until the safe house was coming into view.

Neo: "So, Chalk…here we are, here's a tip be honest"

Charlie: "Huh?"

Neo slowly stopped and kicked out the kickstand. They both got off but Charlie took some time, his jeans were covered in blood around his ankle. Neo put his arm around his back and pulled him up a bit for support. Charlie was limping along when the came to the door. Trinity pulled the door open for them and they both went in then Trinity closed the door behind Charlie was lead into a room with dark walls and floorboards, a couple of medieval chairs and a broken mirror. 

Charlie: "What's that?"     

Charlie pointed at the piece of equipment on the table.

Morpheus: "Don't worry about that!"

Charlie jolted back at the sight of Morpheus.

Charlie: "Who are you guys?" 

Morpheus: "Sit down"

Charlie sat down, and Morpheus in the opposite chair. Trinity and Neo waked to the wall and stood there and were joined by another man. 

Morpheus: "Let me tell you something, you are here because you now something, something that you can't explain but you feel it, you felt it your interior life that there's something wrong with the world. You don't know what it is but it's like a splinter in your mind driving you mad. It is this feeling that brought you to us. Do you know what I'm talking about?

Charlie: "No . . ."

Morpheus: "Do you want to know what it is?"

Charlie nodded and then gulped.

Morpheus: "It is the Matrix. It is everywhere; it is all around us, even now in this every room, you can see it when you go the shops, even when you sleep. It is the world that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth."

Charlie: "Wh . . . what is the truth?"

Morpheus: "That you are a slave, like everyone else you were born into bondage, born into a prison that you cannot smell or taste or touch. A prison for built for your mind…Unfortunately you can be told about the Matrix you have to see with your own eyes.

This is your last chance, after this there is no turning back…take the blue pill the story ends and you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe…take the red pill you stay in wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."

Charlie scooted back into the chair and puts his head in his hands and started to shake.


	4. Chalk's Bad Side

Tell me what u think of chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie moved his head so his eyes appeared at the top. He kept thinking and Morpheus kept his hands still. He stood up and turned to look at Neo, they stared into each other's eyes. He shook his head left to right. He walked up to the wooden doors.

Morpheus: "Remember there is no turning back"

Charlie swung open the door.

Charlie: "This is nuts"

Charlie left the building and sat on the steps.

Morpheus: "We'll have to give up him as well"

Neo: "No, I believe he knows a great deal even if you won't help me I'll get him"

Charlie was walking down the street again back to Library to find Trip.

Charlie: "Trip, here boy"

There was no reply so Charlie kept waking. He checked the alleys and saw him curled up in a cardboard box. He picked him up and cuddled him. He walked down to the Library front and walked in to pick up his backpack. He waked out and found another place to sleep for the night. He unzipped the front pocket of his backpack and pulled a few dog biscuits, he lowered them to Trip's mouth and grabbed them in his mouth and crunched them up. He checked his money again and found himself low on it. He leaned back and fell asleep with his dog.

He woke to the sound of his stomach rumbling. Pushed himself onto his feet, picked up his backpack and patted his knees to wake up Trip. He headed to Food shop and pushed open the door, he waked over the sandwiches and stuffed a couple of packets into his backpack. He then grabbed another and waked up to the counter.

"Forty pence please"

Charlie handed over the forty pence, smiled and walked out. His smile turned into a frown. But ripped off the top of the packet and eat the sandwiches.

He popped the last piece into his mouth and dropped he packet into the trash bin. Just then a black car pulled up, the car he recognized. Trip turned and ran behind. Charlie came to a halt and waited for signs of Agents. The doors clicked open and three agents came out pulled out their pistols.

Just when he was getting ready to run the pain his ankle kicked in again, before it seemed like every had disappeared. He just couldn't run.

Agent Smith: "Hello Mr Hollaway"

He raised his gun and fired a couple of rounds into his ankle. 

Charlie: "AHHH! . . . you sick bitch" 

Charlie collapsed to the floor. The two other agents walked over and picked him up from under the arms and then threw him in the back on the car.  


	5. Cuff Him

Tell me what you think of chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Agent in the driving pushed down the pedal. The Agent next to him turned round reloaded his gun and aimed at Charlie in case of sudden movements. 

Agent: "Cuff him, Jones"

Agent Jones in the back pushed Charlie over and twisted him so his chest was on the black leather seats. Charlie felt his hands leave his side and placed of his back. Then a cold metal scrapped his skin, he then heard the clicking of two metals grinding together. Jones pulled out some masking tape and ripped off a strip and sealing it around Charlie mouth. Charlie began struggling trying to free his wrists. But they just won't budge. Jones heard the rustling and pulled his gun out of his jacket. And pulled back the gun loader and then pushed hard against Charlie's heard. Just as the black metal began to pull away the roaring of a motorbike rode up beside the car. Jones swung back the gun hitting his Charlie's skull. His body flopped down to against the seat looking so helpless.

Driver "Mr Anderson"

The biker grabbed the front of his helmet and slipped it off backwards revealing Neo brushed back hair and black glasses.

Neo: "Here Smith, catch this"

Neo threw his helmet to side banging Smith's inside arm and rebounding onto the steering wheel, beeping the horn and turning his hand awkwardly. Smith lost control and bumped onto the sidewalk and crashed into a building wall. All three agents crashed forward knocking their heads against the dashboard and the seat. Neo jumped of his bike and walked round to Chalk's side. Clicked open the door and dragged out Charlie, Neo supported his head then lifted, and soared threw sky landing on top of a concrete building, blowing a few pieces into the sky. Neo laid Chalk onto the floor, he looked dead, didn't move a muscle. He head tilted to the side and Neo sat back on the concrete trying to look for a sign of life. He looked down in low confidence. Chalk was dead; Neo had a tear trickle down his cheek. Then the steel ladder behind them began rattling; Neo turned around and saw Trinity's head peer over. She put Charlie's bag before the ladder and then reached the top. She carried the bag over to Neo, crouched down to see Neo with a short depressing frown. Trinity unzipped the bag pulling out his blanket, she handed it over and Neo rolled it out and placed it over Charlie's body, leaving his face. Neo picked him up turned his legs over and knelt on the ground. He leaned Charlie's head and shoulder's on Neo's knee. He closed his eyes making the water in his eyes drip down his face. He pulled in his head closer to hug Charlie.

Neo pressed his ear against Charlie's chest; he was startled as he heard a faint beat going around inside Chalk. He shook him slightly to too wake him but nothing responded. Neo kept trying but still no response. He laid him down gently and sat back down with his knees pointing at the sky. 

Charlie broke the seal of his eyes and blinked at the sign of the sun. Trinity sat next Neo both head in knees. Charlie groaned in pain and making Neo and Trinity raise the head. Neo smiled and looked at Charlie. He moved his hand, pressing against his head.

Charlie: "Thanks Neo"

Neo nodded and then asked "Do you want to come to the real world now?"

Charlie nodded but then screamed silently the looked at his shattered ankle. Neo picked up Chalk while Trinity snatched away the blanket and stuffed it in the backpack

Charlie: "What about Trip?"

Neo: "There are two choices we take him to the real world or we leave him in the Matrix. But if we take him to the real world he won't be able to return to the Matrix with you."

Charlie: "Take him, Take him…But where is he?"

Charlie frowned and looked into Neo's eyes. 

Neo: "Don't worry we'll find him"

They all climbed down the old rusty steel ladder. They scanned the alleys for a sign of Trip, but it was too late Trip had found them; he began barking as he ran towards them. Charlie's frown turned into a large smile. Just then he lost the capability to talk. He had fainted.

Trinity: "Shit, he needs blood"

Neo ran him to their car. Flopped him in the car and jumped in himself. Trip pounced in through the window, Trinity got in speed off down to the safe house. The pulled up and grabbed Charlie out of the back and took him in where Morpheus was waiting. Trip caught the last second to jump in before the door closed. 

Neo pulled out a bandage and starting wrapping it around his ankle, while Trinity pushed a needle into one of his veins as Morpheus fetched a drip filled with blood. Trinity pierced the skin as Morpheus returned with the drip; he chucked it over to Trinity giving her the time to connect I to the needle. Neo kept wrapping but as Trinity's arm began to get tired she kicked over a stand and hung it on that. They all waited, getting to know Trip.   


	6. Welcome to the real world

After being filled with blood Charlie came round out of the black out.  
Neo: "You Ready?"  
Charlie pulled out the needle and nodded a yes.  
Neo: "You no the drill, take the red pill, you come with us back to the real world"  
Neo opened his right his fist revealing a red pill.  
Neo: "Or take the blue pill and you wake up in your bed believing whatever you want to believe"  
Neo opened his left fist revealing nothing at all apart for the skin of his hand. Charlie picked up the red pill, popped it in his and gulped it down with a glass of water. Trinity came over and stuck on a few wires and pads with Morpheus checking out the computer screens about five of them. Neo then dropped a phone headpiece onto an object at first clicking and beeping were the sounds it made. Chalk got extremely nervous but tired to stay calm. Breathing deeply in then out.  
Morpheus: "The pill you took is part of a trace programme, it' designed to disrupt your input, output carrier signals so we can pin point your location"  
Morpheus clicked open his cell phone.  
Morpheus: "The signal, we need it soon"  
Operator: "Done, but we got sentinels coming right for us, get out quick"  
Morpheus watched his screen and bang the tracking was complete, the lock was done, keeping his cell phone at his ear.  
Morpheus: "Now Tank Now!"  
Chalk got more and nervous and began shaking, then so scared that he pulled himself back into the chair making choking sounds, the sounds turned into a magnetic screech.

Location: **The Real World, Unknown**

Time: **10:00am, 1st January. Roughly 2202**  
Chalk found himself in a pod of gooey liquid, rims of back and thousands of pipes and rods plugged into his body. He pushed his hand up and split open his fingers trying to break the top and seemed unbreakable. After pushing hard enough he reached out trying to breathe but couldn't a long pipe was shoved down his throat. He slide it out pulling his body forward, he felt dazed but gasped in a deep breath. He leaned over the edge seeing thousand upon thousands of pods. Then a big machine came along and stopped at Chalk, it moved its arm to his neck and grabbed it. He was tempted to turn but couldn't, instead he stayed lifted up against the pod edge. The machine drilled into Chalk's head making him feel light-headed and flopped down. The back of the pod twisted open draining out the gooey water and him. He sided down a long tube then landing in deep cold water. The next thing he knew he was being lifted into a ship by a steel claw.  
Location: **The Real World, The Nebuchadnezzar **

Time: **10:10am,** **1st January. Roughly 2202**

Charlie was lifted up by Tank and Morpheus and wrapped in dull purple blanket. He looked disorientated and covered in the water.  
Neo: "Welcome to the real world"


	7. Tha AI

Moments after Chalk fell asleep. He was carried over to a table with blue bedding and glass sides. Everyone looked upon him. Waiting for him to wake. Chalk's eyes flickered open and felt a burning type feel to them but didn't tell.

Morpheus: "You will know all soon enough"

Trinity and Morhpeus and had a bunch on steel pins with red ends, the pricked them in and left them for a few hours. Meanwhile Chalk felt in extreme agony. Trinity and Morhpeus start taking out the pins one by one and dropping them in a tray of water. Some that fell in filled the water with a faint red. After that Chalk was dressed in tatty clothes, dull red bottoms, dull purple top and some trainers, a few random rips across the shirt.

He was laid on his bed in the corner in his own chamber. His chamber door had winding door handle and thick metal walls enclosed him to himself and restricted outside noise. His bedding was thin blue cotton and white sheets with an extra of a fluffy white pillow under a metal frame and a soft mattress. There were also a two wooden stools across from his bed

Chalk curled in his knees and head and slept for as long as he could. But was woken up by the sound of his handle wrenching open. It pushed open making screeching noises. 

Location: **The Real World, The Nebuchadnezzar **

Time: **3:00pm,** **1st January. Roughly 2202**

"Welcome to my ship" a voice spoke

Charlie opened an eye to see who it was, Morpheus. He walked in and pulled up a chair and sat down then in make Neo with a plastic tray of food the followed by Trinity. Chalk sat up and leaned against the metal wall pulling his legs in and wrapping his arms around them. Neo laid the tray down on the end of the bed and sat down beside it. Trinity sat down at the other chair.

Neo: "There you go, food"

Chalk pulled a face in disgust, everybody fell silent just the somebody unwound the door and in stepped Tank standing in front of the door after closing it.

Tank: "Eat up and we'll start"

Chalk: "Huh"

Tank: "Just eat up"

Charlie glanced at the food again and decided not to eat; he shifted over enough so he could plant his feet on the ground. Tank waked out and was followed by Chalk then by the rest.

Trinity: "Sit down"

Charlie moved round into the chair and rested his feet; Trinity strapped in his feet then his wrists. Morpheus pulled the plug of the hook behind him, the screen beside him showed a display of Chalk's body, heartbeat and magnetic levels. Everything was as it should be.

Location: **The Matrix, New York City **

Time: **unknown,** **unknown. 2003**

Chalk's body homed in on New York City during 2003. His body got planted on the floor. He spotted two red seats with golden frames. He turned round only to find himself in front of Neo.

Neo: "Welcome back to the year 2003"

Chalk: "What happened here?"

The sky rumbled as the grey smokey gas moved slowly across and the tall skyscrapers crumbled piece by piece to the lifeless floor.

Neo: "There was a war, between us and our new born creation; AI… Artificial Intelligence, We all thought the used Solar Power to stay energised so…. we scorched the sky. But the AI found a new power…Humans we give out more bioelectric energy than a 25watt battery. Soon Endless fields of humans were created to keep AI alive"

Chalk sat there, didn't move a muscle, but still confused. So Neo explained it a different term but still got nowhere. Charlie processed it in his mind and eventually understood.

Location: **The Real World, The Nebuchadnezzar **

**Time: 3:30pm, 1st January. Roughly 2202******

Charlie was unplugged and sat up, while Morpheus hooked up the plug and Trinity and unlatched him. And Tank doing the same to Neo.      


	8. The Jump Programme

Charlie: "Is that stuff all true"

Morpheus: "Yes it is"

Charlie's mouth dropped, stunned. He had nothing to believe in so it was his only option.

Neo: "Time for your training, if your ready"

Charlie sat for a minute or two before replying with a nod. He leaned back and the plug was slid in.

Tank: "Can we start with combat training?"

Morpheus: "Go on then"

Charlie looked over at the conversation then moved his head back and closed his eyes. Tons of information ran through his head leaning new styles of fighting and powers. He opened his eyes and smiled.

Charlie: "More!"

Chalk continued with training for an extra two hours.

Charlie: "Can I get some rest now?"

Neo: "Yes"

Chalk was unplugged by Morpheus and unlatched by Trinity again. Chalk stepped up and walked down to his chamber. The rest stayed in the core, talking. Charlie dropped on his bed leaving his door open and fell asleep. After several hours Charlie rose from his bed again, rubbing his he walked down to the core.

Morpheus: "Load the Jump Programme"

Location:** A Computer Programme, The Construct: Jump Programme**

Time: **9:40pm, 1st January. Roughly 2202**

They both were plugged in and Tank hit the load button and they ended up on a tall building. Chalk quickly looked around at the surrounds of more buildings and light blue sky.

Morpheus: "You have to let it all go, Chalk. Fear, doubt and disbelieve... Free your mind."

Morpheus turned and ran to the edge of the building, stepped on the raised edge and jumped soaring through the sky lift his right foot up to his knee then crunching down on the concrete smashing the area around him. 

Chalk: "Jesus Christ"

Charlie ran it through his mind; he stepped back a few times and then ran towards the edge, jumping as he stepped on the raised platform.   


	9. Freeing Chalk's Mind

Chalk flew through the sky striding his legs like air walking and walling his arms around in a wheel shape. After a few seconds of lift the downfall began before he reached the other side. He wagged his arms and legs as he plummeted towards the floor. He flailed down then hitting the tarmac, which absorbed his body and then spat him out again then he fell back down on hard tarmac.  
Chalk got up and tried again falling to the ground again. He got up once again, trying again still failing. He was determined to succeed and so he pulled himself up. Got to the top of the building, closed his eyes and focused on his goal: Free his mind, he slowly breathed in and out, focusing.  
He tilted his head forward and went for the edge, Morpheus watched from the other side. Charlie flew into the sky not in vertical position but in horizontal. He pushed out his hands into a human dart. He was few feet away for the second buildings edge when he started to roll in the air the landing perfectly onto the building.  
Morpheus: "Well done Chalk, you have free your mind and begun opening your door"  
Charlie smiled, dusting himself down.  
Chalk: "What now?"  
Morpheus: "Rest"

Location: **The Real World, The Nebuchadnezzar **

**Time: 10:30pm, 1st January. Roughly 2202**  
They were picked out of the programme and back into the Core.  
Chalk: "What happens when you free your mind?"  
Morhpeus: "You can break or bend the rules of the Matrix"  
Chalks only reply was "Cool" but he was beginning to feel more at home. He went back to his room, sat on his bed and tears starting running down his cheek, he buried his head in is hands covering his hands with tears. Neo came in to check on him but was surprised to see him crying in his hands.  
Neo: "What's the matter?"  
Charlie sniffed and wiped his hand across his nose, his eyes red.  
Chalk: "You promised Trip would come!"  
He began banging his chest against Neo's chest but was too slow and caught by the hands of Neo.  
Neo: "Hey, hey, hey we brought him back"  
He drew his hands back as Neo let go; he sat there emotionless and confused that there was no sight of Trip.  
Chalk: "Where is he?"  
Trip trotted through the door and over to Charlie. Charlie smiled and picked up Trip hugging him tightly. Neo smiled too at the sight he created. Neo walked out closing the door behind him. Chalk fell down onto his bed still hugging Trip. He loosened his grip as he drifted into sleep.


	10. Visit to the Oracle

Location: **The Real World, The Nebuchadnezzar **

Time:** 6:50am, 2nd January. Roughly 2202**

Chalk woke up in night, seeing Trip curled up beside him. He got up and walked around undoing his door and waking out, leaving Trip. He spotted Tank at the computers, just sitting then the occasional tapping on the screen. He walked over to him checking his back for the others. None came including Trip.  
Tank: "What you doing up?" 

Chalk: "Once I wake up I can't get back to sleep" 

Tank: "Well its almost morning so it doesn't matter" 

Chalk: "So what's all this then?" 

Tank: "It's the Matrix, once you get to know it you don't see the code" 

Chalk: "Oh. Can I have some food" 

Tank: "Sure follow me"  
Tank walked through a door that slide open, he picked a squared mental dish and walked over to a tap type thing, he pulled down the leaver, out came sloppy food. He pushed the leaver up closing off the flow. He picked up a spoon with to spikes on the tip and then handed it over to Chalk.  
Tank: "There you go"  
Charlie groaned but plunged in his utensil and scooped up a mouth full and then made a disgusted face as he swallowed.  
Chalk: "Not to bad"  
He continued to eat as Tank poured in some gunk into his dish and ate as well. After a few minutes Morpheus, Neo and Trinity walked through the door.  
Tank gave them all a dish and they all eat together.  
Morpheus: "When your done bring the ship up to Broadcast Deck, we're taking Chalk in to see her" 

Chalk: "Who?" 

Trinity: "The Oracle"  
Trinity finished and the rest did, everyone was plugged in and Tank jumped in his operator seat.

Location: **The Matrix, The Safe House **

Time:** 7:30am, 2nd January 2002**  
In the Matrix the old fashioned black phone began rattling and ringing. Morpheus pick up.  
Morpheus: "We're in"  
He hung up the phone. And they all headed out into the car, long and black. Neo and Chalk sat in the back and Morpheus and Trinity in the front.  
Chalk: "What is the Oracle?" 

Morpheus: "She has been with us form the very beginning, she made the very first prophecy" 

Chalk: "The beginning of?" 

Morpheus: "The resistance"  
The car came to a halt and every unbuckled their seat belts and stepped out. Chalk and Neo walked into the building they were next to, it looked unsafe and falling apart. Neo pushed the button on the lift door and waited for a few seconds. The doors clinked open and they stepped inside, the lift took them up a few floors then stopped, opened the doors and they walked out down the hallway. They appeared in front of a wooden door.  
Neo: "I can only show you the door, you have to walk through it"  
Chalk gripped the doorknob but it was pulled away as the door open revealing a lady dressed in a white dress and had black hair.  
Lady: "Your just on time as usually, come on in"  
They both walked through the door with the lady closing it behind them.  
Lady: "Make yourself at home Neo, and you can go straight through to the kitchen"  
Chalk ran his fingers through his hair and turned into the living room the through to the kitchen seeing the Oracle sitting on her stool looking at a magazine waiting for her oven timer to go off.  
Oracle: "Hello Chalk"  
Charlie stood there not knowing what to say.  
Oracle: "So you want to know your purpose, options or destiny"  
Charlie still was didn't know what to say and so another reply came.  
Oracle: "You only have options so far. Save your love or leave her for dead" 

Chalk: "Huh, I don't have a love" 

Oracle: "The time will come you will have to make your decision, that is your purpose" 

Chalk: "I don't understand you" 

Oracle: "You don't have to. I have said all I know" 

Chalk: "I'll guess I'll be going then"  
The Oracle pulled out a cigarette and lit it taking a long inhale. Chalk waked out of the room, through the living room and back to the hallway with Neo was waiting. Neo stood up and looked into Charlie's eyes.


	11. The Girl

Neo: "Don't say anything"

Neo spun on his feet, raised his hand and flicked it back and forth. He opened the door and walked out with Chalk trailing along. They walked down the stairs and out the front door not specking once. They opened the car door and sat in. Trinity clicked the key up and pushed down he pedal. Charlie stared out of the car window, watching people, shops and other objects flow by not taking notice of any of them.

Neo pulled out an item from his pocket and tapped Chalk on the shoulder with it. Chalk turned round.

Neo: "Here's your cell phone"

Chalk took it from his hands and dropped it in his coat pocket. He leaned his elbow up against the window and continued to stare out. At the blink of an eye Chalk was jolted forward with the seat belt slicing into his neck. A gash appeared so he snapped his hand to it. Everyone else in the car peered out of the windscreen. 

Three agents were looking down at a girl pummelled in the ruins of a building. Morpheus, Neo and Trinity stepped out, moving to the front of the car and getting into fighting stance, while Chalk struggled to unplug his seat beat. The girl was staring at the agents as the pulled out their pistols and turned their heads.

Chalk pushed open the door while the belt zipped back. All the agents fired at Neo but he put out his hand stopping all the hail of bullets in front of him. The girl pressed against the remains of the wall and got to a standing position. Tons of cops jogged around the side of the building counting at least twenty.  Neo went for Smith the centre agent while Morpheus went for the first ten cops and Trinity went for the second ten. 

The first guy pulled out a gun and aimed at Trinity. Trinity turned and flipped down his arm and took shoots a the other cops, five fell to the ground, then flipped him down to the ground counting him as the 6th dead. Another came to her front another to her back. She iron palmed him in the chest making him fly back. The other two began shooting the girl as she ran in the direction of the car. Each fired a bullet, which cut through the air and into her back.

Morpheus: "Get her out!"

Chalk nodded and ran towards the girl as she began tripping to the floor. 

Morpheus turned back to the cops, then attacking by sweeping the floor making two fall the floor, Trinity kicked up her leg hitting the man behind her then charged at her last two by jumping up into the air and side kicked one in the face hitting the other as he fell by. Seeing Morpheus still fighting she crouched down and picked up both their pistols and fired rounds at the cop making another six fall dead as Chalk gripped the girl and pushing her onto his shoulder. He didn't know where to go…he paused then remember the cell phone. He picked it out with his spare hand, clicked it open.

Chalk: "Tank, help"

Tank: "Right"

Chalk turned spotting a glinting motorbike.  
Chalk: "I can't ride that"

Tank: "You will soon"

Tank quickly tapped keys on the keyboards and then tapped "Load" on the monitor. Chalk eyes flickered for a few seconds then found himself knowing how to ride a motorbike.

Morpheus and Trinity charged at the last standing cops kicking one in the side of the face and one in the legs making them fall on top of each other. They next pulled out their pistol and fired a round each into the heard of the last two cops struggling to their feet.

Neo still hadn't attack Smith just been dodging his moves yet still not making Smith tired. Chalk sat the girl on the motorbike seat and sat on himself, flipped up the key then grabbed his phone and clicked it open.

Chalk: "Where now?"

Tank: "Right, First Right and then Left"

Chalk turned the handle and skidded to the right, then to his first right hearing gun shoots and screams on the turn but he continued down the street and to the left. He kicked out the kickstand and put the phone up to his ear again.

Chalk: "You sure this is the right place?"

Tank: "Yes"

Charlie picked up the girl onto his shoulder and ran into the building marked with a red cross.


	12. Chalk The Killer

The automatic doors behind him closed, he stridden along the wall looking to the rooms to the side. The place was abandon but look like it had been in use from the minute he walked in door. He continued down the hallway that seemed endless while carrying the girl in his arms, which spiked his energy. Charlie phone began rattling and ringing in his pocket, he laid down the girl against one of the walls and flipped out his phone.

Chalk: "Yes"

Tank: "Get out the something is wrong"

Charlie put the phone back in his pocket, pulled the girl up onto his shoulder and kept running deeper into the building. He found a room surrounded with green tiles on the ceiling, floor and walls, in the centre was a hospital bed with tables with tools on them. He laid the girl onto the bed. He stood there for a second staring at the girls beautiful face, he was amazed by it but then the sound of heavy boot blurred it out of his mind. He just knew cops or agents were coming but dreaded the thought of agents. He began looking for a weapon, any sort of weapon for him would do, he rummaged through the implements table and found three knifes, sparking in the light above. He took a position in a corner of the wall of the door, placed one knife's blade in between his thumb and index finger and the other knifes in his left hand. He crouched down and waited for the cops to arrive. One walked backwards and once outside the door leaned his head Charlie was alert and spun the knife in his direction, it cut into his flesh and fast enough to go through his bone and piecing his brain. All life in the body disappeared and it fell to the ground. Chalk stood up and slowly step-by-step stepped to his left then yet another peered in with his gun at the ready. Charlie quickly threw a knife into the forehead of the cop making him fall dead on top of the other cop. He flipped the last knife into the right hand. 

Chalk heard mumbles and crackling sounds but caught the words "back up". He slowly crept along the floor to the door, peered out and saw three cops crouched near the wall. He spotted a Beretta in first guy's hand. Chalk spun his last knife at the cop's wrist and as it struck the man's wrist quickly shot up realising the gun and a few drops of blood. The Beretta twirled in the air and landed into the palm of Charlie's hand, he snapped his left hand to the bottom and turn the up to an upright position, he pulled back the trigger blasting out a round to the first guy's head, he fell forward and Chalk let loose another bullet into the second cop's head, he then fell forward. 

He except to see the third guy sitting there shaking but was surprised to see the guy aiming his MP53 at Charlie's forehead. Chalk shoot out a round but was exchanged for another in his left side of his stomach, but with such accurate placed bullet, Chalk's bullet cut through the eye of the cop. Charlie flew back into the door ripping it off its hinges and dropping the Beretta on the ceramic floor tiles.

He pulled himself onto his hands and knees and crawled to the MP53 on the floor, picked it up and warped the strap round his back. Then headed back into the room with the girl picking up the Berettas along the way. He got in the room and leaned against the wall, counting and reloading the bullets of the guns. He pulled out two full clips of the Beretta's and chucked and away the gun, he placed the clips next to his cell phone in pocket, then leaning forward and swinging the MP53 onto his back. He picked up the two other Berettas and placed one in each hand.

The heavy sound of guns alerted him more but couldn't move too well with his injury. He then unloaded the left Beretta, placed the magazine in his pocket and threw away the gun. He held his wound and staggered to his feet then trotted to the door. He peered round the edge of the door to see a new police force recognisable by the sign on their chest, S.W.A.T. The team drew closer and closer pulling back the loaders on the primary weapon: Benelli shotgun and the MP53 sub-machine guns.

Chalk counted ten members put his arm straight in front of him and fired off five rounds not hitting any target. He drew it back and placed his left hand under to support it. He fired another four rounds at one target; cutting into his head, he was eliminated for good. He then fired another five bullets at his next S.W.A.T target. But the cop stood still and began aiming, but before his trigger finger was pulled back enough three bullet landed into his flesh. With the last grasp of his life he pulled the trigger as he fell, unloading a slug into his mate's head. 

Chalk spun in behind the door and unloaded the empty clip onto the floor then inserted a fresh full clip.

Chalk: "Three down!"

The spun out again and fired off the entire clip at three opponents, all falling dead to the floor, heads bounced and guns rattled as the landed on the floor. He spun back in again and plopped his Beretta in his empty holster. Pulled down the strap around his body and grabbed the trigger handle with his right hand and barrel with his left. He peered out and saw the two remaining cops crouched down with their bullet-proof shields in front of them, he moved his head back in and his back again. He stood there thinking.

Chalk (thinking): "Bullets are no good" 

Charlie frowned and continued to think.

Chalk (thinking): "I need cover or any explosive"

Chalk: "Crap"

Chalk thought for a plan rambling in his head, and then caught 1.

Chalk: "I give up!"  

S.W.A.T Guy: "Come out with your hands up"

Chalk didn't move, just kept the gun up and waited. Then he looked to his left and saw a few fragmentation grenades. Bent down and picked them up. He then peered out seeing them still in a protection position. He had no way of getting the grenades to explode before they would run away.

A clink sound at the back of his ear caught his attention, he turned and saw three smoke canisters being thrown throw the window and towards the cops. Chalks plan was saved he rolled down a few frag grenades, turned in and covered his ears. The sound of the grenade still penetrated through his hands. He looked out and saw them all dead after the smoke faded away. He looked over to the window and saw a black figure climb throw the shattered window. 


	13. Antom & Cryp

The hanging lights brightened up his suit bottom and the glass crunching under his smart shoes. The figure placed his hand up on the top frame of the window and pushed through the rest of his body.

Chalk body began to ache on his foot and knee and he fell back against the swinging door. He sapped his hand to his ribs again, be to feel a little tiny bit dizzy.

The figured finished his push through the window and turn to his usual walking position. He straightened his tie as it flailed about and face came into view, he registered it slowly soon remembered the face from outside and we he had been caught, yet still didn't know his name.

Agent: "Mr Hollaway"

Chalk: "Piss off"

Agent: "I'm afraid I can't do that"

He took off his black tinted glasses and looked at Charlie, Charlie pulled up the MP53 and took aim.

Chalk: "Say goodbye"

He blew off the entire clip watching the Agent dodge every single bullet. He saw kept pulling the trigger making it click then he threw it to the side and murmured under his breath.

Chalk: "Crap!" 

Chalk still leaned against the door in serious pain. The agent pulled out his Glock 18, aimed at Chalk's head and slowly pulled back the trigger.

Agent: "Goodbye Mr Hollaway"

Chalk stayed silent took a big gulped. He suddenly saw Trinity at the back window and heard a loud bang at the front doors and Neo popped out one of the other surgery rooms. 

Neo: "Smith"

Smith turned his head and saw Neo standing over him, Smith swung his body to face him and before it was finished he was flown back into the behind wall smashing a few centimetres of concrete out. Trinity came through the window and Morpheus came from the back. Smith got up and kicked Trinity into the opposite walling knocking her unconscious. Neo quickly grabbed Smith by the neck and swung to the back while Morpheus came in for a quick blow, he struck a powerful punch but then Smith kept his power and began little kicks into his gut. Neo pulled him to the floor with a great slam; Morpheus came in again for his legs but was kicked in the chest and flew back into the wall next to Trinity both in a deep sleep. Smith began choking because of Neo's hold but soon grabbed his forearms and tugged them lose. 

Chalk watched it all, trying to watch people save him but slowly flew to the side because of his gunshot wound. 

Smith continue with his grip on Neo's arms and threw over himself and into the wall next Morpheus, smashing his head knocking out more concrete. 

Smith: "What a nice row"

Smith knew that they'd all be dead and jumped out the window. But as Chalk opened his eyes with last grasp of like he show Neo eyes open soaring with rage, he stood up unhurt from anything and jumped out of the window, not seeing Chalk's eyes open. He slowly crawled his way into the room he took cover in trying to find a bandage up but gave up hope and grappled the nearest spare blood pack and a needle. He cut through his skin and then went into the vein. He clicked on the blood pack and hooked it to the door handle then leaned up against the door. He breathed deeply inhaling oxygen to his lungs.

After a few minutes of sitting pretty much asleep there he heard another bang on the front doors, he peered round and show two more guys walking together towards Chalk, Morpheus and Trinity.  The one on Chalk's left was wearing a black tank top, white tee shirt, black combat trousers, a black belt with a silver buckle, heavy-duty boots and a white bandana with brown spiked hair. The other one wore a white tee shirt with a long leather coat over the top, a pair of combat trousers folded over heavy-duty boots, a white fingerless glove all the way up to his elbow and black glasses with silver rims and frame. He had a slight blonde hair kinder medium length.

The two spotted him peering found and quickly ran up to him over all the dead bodies thinking this little guy had a chance of survival. They slowed down as they neared Chalk.

Guy 2: "Yo, that's Morpheus and Trinity"  
Guy 1: "But who this?"

Chalk coughed out his used air and spoke.

Chalk: "I . . . I'm Ch . . . Chalk" 

Guy 1: "Antom, check out those two"

Antom: "Alrighty"

Antom went over to the their bodies and checked their pulse.

Antom: "I can't find one"

The guy turned to Antom and nodded then turned back to Chalk.

Guy 1: "So Chalk what you hiding behind that hand of yours"

Chalk seemed to have weak glue put in between his hand and stomach but forced it away covered in wet blood.

Guy 1: "Jesus Christ, you gonna need help soon"

Antom: "Need help with that Cryp"

Cryp: "I can't do it man . . . find a doctor!" 

Antom ran down the hallway bursting open doors trying to find people, he came to a door where found a three doctors crouched down holding their ears.

Antom: "Get up, I need your help"

The three got up very terrified and ran with Antom back to Chalk and Cryp. They arrived back at the two.

Antom: "Get him fixed up"

A doctor stepped forth to assist in the helping but had a tremor run around his pale body. Antom and Cryp lifted Chalk up onto a surgery table. The doctor hooked his mask on to his ears and took a deep gulp.

Doctor: "We don't . . . have time for a proper . . . surgery"

He quickly snatched something of a table and poked the end into Chalk's body. He screamed his head off as the doctor dug deep for the bullet, he nipped the object together and pulled it out, dropping the bullet into a tin container. He stitched up the bullet wound and left Chalk to be.

Meanwhile Tank watched the code than was alarmed when he saw sentinels coming from the rear. He jumped out of his operator seat and climbed the ladder to the pilot seats. He pushed the throttle forward and zoomed down the sewers of Zion.  After a few seconds of travelling he saw a little bow with a red light pointing toward the centre of the sewer. He saw another on the other side too. He pushed down the throttle even harder and zoomed through the two lights, After a few splits seconds the sentinels followed through, into and small explosion, the explosion grew bigger until it fill the sewer, top to bottom. The sentinels were blown up and sent in tons of directions will the Neb's tail was pushed up from the amount of flames. The Neb carried on its course but Tank was thrown forward falling unconscious.


	14. Falcon Eye

Back where Chalk was he had a few minutes to recover, leaned up then clicked open his cell.

Chalk: "Tank?"

No answer came and he began to worry he's be stuck in the Matrix forever. 

Cryp: "What's up?"

Chalk: "Tank aint there"

Antom: "What sector you in, we'll come fetch ya and see what's up with your operator"

Chalk: "Dunno"

Cryp: "Give it here" 

Cryp ripped the cell phone from his hands and fiddle with it, hitting buttons. He gave back his cell phone and flipped out his own.

Cryp: "Spike, Sector sixteen"

A faint murmur replied back. 

Antom: "Alright on our way"

Chalk nodded and laid back against the bed.

Antom: "How old are you mate?"

Chalk: "fifteen, you?"

Antom: "eighteen"

Cryp: "nineteen"

Antom: "You are one mad killer to take out all them guys down the hallway"

After a long chat Cryp's cell rang again. He flipped it open again. Chalk made out he sound of "I'm there" maybe with a few extra words.

Cryp: "I'll come out and help ya"

He flipped it away and turned to Chalk and Antom.

Cryp: "See ya soon"

Antom nodded and Cryp ran off down the corridor to the reception and picked up the ringing telephone. 

Location: **The Real World, The Falcon Eye **

Time:** 3:00pm, 2nd January. Roughly 2202**

He appeared back on his own ship, grabbed the safety axe and headed up the ladder to the top latch. He flipped it open and walked along the top of his ship to the edge where the Ned was. He jumped down and hacked at the hull, which was placed near the latch, he took a few swings before piercing it but got through and ripped it outwards. He dived down again and down the ladder reaching the core where he saw no operator and Chalk, Morpheus, neo & Trinity strapped into the chairs. He jumped over the operator seat and clipped on the headset.

Chalk's cell phone began ringing and he flipped it open and answered.

Chalk: "Hello?"

Cryp: "It's me, head to the reception"

Location: **The Matrix, The Hospital **

Time:** 3:05pm, 2nd January. 2002**

Chalk nodded even though Cryp couldn't see it. He slowly got up off the bed and walked to the reception with Antom, the phone was already ringing so Chalk picked it up and opened his eyes to be in the Neb. Cryp hopped out of the chair and unplugged Chalk. He leaped out a cry as he saw his wound on himself, surprised. Then the phone rang again for Antom he picked up and opened his eyes in his ship, unplugged by his operator, Spike.

Cryp left Chalk back to their ship and down the latch and into the core.

Location: **The Real World, The Falcon Eye **

Time:** 3:10pm, 2nd January. Roughly 2202**

Antom: "This is the Falcon Eye"

Chalk smiled because he loved the sound of the name.

Cryp: "O and that's Spike over there"

Spike nodded and Chalk returned one too just to be polite.

Antom: "Your room is down there and on your right"

Chalk nodded again and waked to his and then diving onto his bed. He lay there for a few minutes then had great memories for when he was on the Neb even though it was and a maximum of ten metres away. The first glance back into the past was with Trip curled up beside him. And then he just remembered all the training he was put through, visiting the Oracle and then killing fifteen members of the police.

He went back to the Trip memory and felt he needed to be with Trip, they'd need each other. He got up off the bed and unwound the chamber door, peered out to the left towards the core and saw no one in sight. He turned tot eh right and saw Cryp, Antom & Spike sitting around a table, seemed like a new compartment to the vehicle. He walked over to the table and took a seat himself.

Chalk: "My pet; Trip is on the Neb still"

Antom: "I'll go get him, anyways you need to listen to this"

Antom got up out of his seat and disappeared down the hallway.

Cryp: "Right, Chalk we've had an eye on a new target, unfortunately we've left it a bit late and have to work harder, but of course we have you now"

Chalk took his usual gulp and nodded. The conversation ended and they sat there while Chalk turned his head to look at the different rooms The Falcon Eye had. After a few minutes Antom returned with Chalk little pup and handed him over.

Cryp: "Right let's get on the road"

Location: **London, Insane Asylum (Cut-Scene)**

Time: **9:00am, 2nd, January 2002**

The figure in there was surround by big padded floor, walls & ceiling kinder looking like a big bouncy castle. The figure was dressed in plain cream clothes, something for people to wear if they were suspected nuts. The door that always seemed to change place opened up and two agents slide through the gap. The two agents walked to the corners and the person in cream read the tags as "Jones" and "Brown" and then the main man sat down at the table in the middle of the room, the person then read his tag "Smith". The figure sat down too.

Smith: "I am prepared to offer you a deal, young lady"

Girl: "Wh . . . what is it?

Smith: "I get you out of this Asylum"

Girl: "Wha . . . what's the catch"

Smith: "Just think about it Ms Frazeir . . . out of this asylum . . . I'll leave you alone to think about it Christian"

Smith walked out of the door again followed by his goons, Brown and Jones.  Christian began to twirl her blonde hair around her finger. She pondered the deal but then was given he dinner on a tray and soon began eating since she was only given one meal a day, yet she always questioned what was in it. Some substance that made her shut up, but she never did fully shut up. She finished the meal and sat on the chair again laying her head against the table.


	15. Dreamcatcher

Location: **The Falcon Eye Core**

Time: **10:00am, 5th January. Roughly 2202**

Chalk jumped in his seat followed by Antom both being plugged in before Cryp followed on jumping into his seat. Spike tapped around on the keys and then they all closed their eyes ending up in the Matrix.

Location: **London, Hawkins Street**

Time: **9:30am, 18th, February 2002**

The three opened their eyes revealing the Hawkins Street a good sprint away to the Insane Asylum. They checked the front way in guard by only two men but well equipped: Steyr Aug's and heavy armour.  Chalk walked up to a car normally as possible then crouched down. Antom and Cryp hide on a corner of an alleyway and waited for Chalk's signal. Chalk felt around his holsters then found a Beretta 92F his favourite handgun. He pulled out a laser scope and attached it to the Beretta. He took aim and waited for his hand to take the right positioning. He took notice on the red dot on the first guy's head, pulled the trigger and fired a bullet into his head then aimed at the second. He was alerted and crouched down out of Chalk vision. Cryp peered round his corner and fired a round of his Desert Eagle into the man's forehead.  The three guys got up and waked over to the dead bodies. Cryp put away his Eagle and picked up the two Steyrs then threw one to Chalk. Chalk quickly put away his Beretta before catching the Steyr. They pushed open the doors and took up positions where they could all cover each other. They encounter few enemies but soon to care of them. They finished the first hallway and then Cryp flipped out his cell.

Cryp: "Where is she?"                     

Spike: "Your right"

The three moved to their right but Antom took it the other way around to give cover with his Fal. They moved along the hallway, no doors just plain concrete walls leading to a soft padded cream door. Chalk opened the door and squatted through checking the corners immediately. No sign of life accept for the girl laying her head against the table. Chalk turned to Cryp.

Chalk: "All clear"

Cryp turn around and headed closer too Antom now lying on the floor with his Fal pointing down the hallway. Chalk continued creeping into the padded room. He went up to the table then tapped her on the shoulder she respond with incredible speed and almost hit Chalk in the head.

Chalk: "Come on"

She looked up with her sleepily eyes and looked at the Steyr. Chalk lowered it and a sign of relief appeared on her face. Chalk told her to follow and they went out the door again. Antom and Cryp were already under attack and firing off rounds into the incoming enemies, falling upon their own forces. Chalk grabbed the girl by the arm and forced her beside the two and down the left corridor.

Antom: "AGENT!"

Chalk looked round and saw Smith once again coming out of the one of the doors. All the forces had fell under the hellfire of bullets and so Chalk ran towards Smith jumping through the air and kicking his in the chest making him lose a bit of his balance then powering a massive kick into his chest again he fell back into the wall, smashing out concrete. Chalk then quickly pulled up his Steyr and fired round after round into Smith who had no dodging capability. Chalk ran back to the girl while Antom got up and slapped a proximity mine to the wall. Chalk ran the girl out the building followed by Antom and Cryp seconds after they ran a few strides away the whole building exploded in little pieces of concrete. They all watched while Chalk didn't bother he just attached a strap to the rifle and swung it his back.

The girl fell faint and began falling backwards; Chalk pushed out his arms and caught her. 

Chalk: "So what she called?"

Antom: ". . . Dreamcatcher"   

Chalk nodded and stared down at the most beautiful face he'd ever seen.


	16. Are you Wiling?

Alright, im now gonna use 2 things that should make it more interesting. I've seen these 2 being used on 2 stories I read soo . . . don't sue me.

O and I forgot the Disclaimer . . . sooo I don't own Neo, Trinity, Morpheus, Tank, Smith, Jones & Brown o and also the Neb. And I own the rest: Chalk, Cryp, Antom, Dreamcatcher (half own), Spike and any other I may make up.

Ok READ and this 1 should be a little funny as well but it's still serious

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 16: "Are you wiling?"

Last Time: 

Chalk: "So what she called?"

Antom: " . . . Dreamcatcher"   

Chalk nodded and stared down at the most beautiful face he'd ever seen.

~~~~~~~~

Location: **London, Hawkins Street**

Time: **10:50am, 2nd January 2002**

The walk was short before trouble. A helicopter came across the sky and hovered over a local building and two trucks pulled round he corners of the crossing.

Chalk: "Oh my . . . GOD!"

Cryp: "Bummer"

Army soldiers pilled out of the trucks and dangled down the ropes of the helicopter. There wasn't anywhere to hide except the road to the left and maybe the road behind them (which is the same road). Several smoke bombs rolled along the floor.

Antom: "They're popular"

The smoke all bellowed out filled the clean air. Cryp pointed to the left road and they all went that way while Antom and Cryp took pot shots at the smoke. Chalk put Dreamcatcher on the floor and tugged on his strap, the Steyr swung around and of course caught it.

Chalk: "Let's do this"

Chalk ran backs to the other side of the street and crouched down facing Dreamcatcher. Antom ran the corner again with Cryp making little noise. People on top of the building ran closer, maybe trying to surprise Antom and Cryp at an unusual angle. The heads came into view for Chalk and he giggled. He fired off bullets towards them, cutting everything in sight, killed them all too. Chalk laughed again.

Chalk: "Dumbass . . . es"

He figured it was all of them and walked to the girl with the gun pointing up (to the sky). He looked at the building, red bricks bit of gunk on the cement but kinda nice, few double-glazed windows with dark red curtains and grey plastic guttering and pipes screwed to the wall. Since the building was only two story and with a flat roof Chalk drop his gun (but still on him coz of the strap) and climbed up the guttering. Didn't take long and didn't take a lot out of him. The helicopter pilot and his co were still making the thing hover. Chalk picked up his gun again, aimed and curled his finger back and let a bullet fly. The co-pilot was dead and the pilot (the other 1) landed the copper and raised his hands. Chalk walked up to it not distracted by all the noise below. He didn't want to kill the guy so he rummaged a bit through the copper and round some wire, wrapped round the guy's hands and walked to the edge of the building (Antom & Cryp's direction). There were still a few guys left pinning his Chalk's Guys down. No one had noticed him so he blast off a few rounds killing thing remaining. Antom and Cryp were grateful and look up.

Chalk: "Can you fly that thing?"

Antom: "Nope"

Cryp: "Nope, lets take a truck instead" 

Chalk: "Fine, spoil my fun"

Chalk looked and around, spotted an escape ladder and slid down it (by putting his feet at the side and that). By the time he was down they were loaded up, Dreamcatcher and the guns in the back and Antom and Cryp in the front. Chalk got in the back and sat down on the side wooden bench.

Cryp: "Saddle up partner . . . Oh you are"

Every laughed and Chalk laid his gun beside him. The drove the street, its was lil bumpy and Dreamcatcher was beginning to awaken. He eyes flickered open and she rubbed them with her fingers.

Dreamcatcher: "What do . . . you guys . . . want with me?"

She took a look around the end of the truck and buildings disappearing in front of her. Then she took a glance behind to see a window with Antom and Cryp sitting the other side.  

Chalk: "For you to join are rebellion, you see we are against the man who visited a little while ago . . . he wants information . . . at all costs, even to kill us and that includes you"

Her eyes widened and he continued.

Chalk: "You now something important to them, we want you so they don't get that info, but if you come with we probly won't find that info . . . I guess that's kinda good

She was stunned, what was he going on about.

Dreamcatcher: "Are we just gonna keep fighting and running then?"

Chalk: "No, you will come to another world, _if_ you are wiling to take a pill"

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Is she wiling?**


	17. Dreamcatcher's Choice

**Last Time:**

**Chalk:** "You now something important to them, we want you so they don't get that info, but if you come with we probly won't find that info . . . I guess that's kinda good"

She was stunned, what was he going on about.

**Dreamcatcher:** "Are we just gonna keep fighting and running then?"

**Chalk:** "No, you will come to another world, _if_ you are wiling to take a pill"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Location: London, Hawkins Street, In The Truck 

**Time: 11: 15am, 2nd January 2002**

**Dreamcatcher:** "The come back here and fight, that sounds like a real good life . . . wish I was just a nobody"

**Chalk:** "Sometime this has gotta end though, right? You could be the person who ends all this crap . . . Now what do you say?"

**Dreamcatcher:** "Err . . . I don't w . . . want to die . . . but I guess there's no . . . running from this now"

The steering was turned to the right and they took a sharp turn. After a few minutes of driving, it came to a halt and screeching of the gear stick was loud as Cryp put it into neutral.  Cryp and Antom pulled their handles and jumped down. Chalk stood up and swung the Steyr round his back. Put out his hand and waited for the girl to grab it. She slapped her hand to it and Chalk pulled her to her feet. The two jumped out the back and joined Cryp and Antom opening a door to a tall, rusty old building, made of red bricks and concrete boarders, some vines growing up the side binding together. Cryp pushed his way through the wooden door pushing away small a wooden stool. 

Comb webs in every corner and in gaps of furniture.

**Antom:** "Wooow"

He had turned his head turn a big double door opening, where a grand staircase twirled up to every floor, it was wide and not steep, in fact barely steep at all. The banister was carved with grooves and plant carvings. 

**Cryp: **"Lets go"

Antom had never been here before, only Cryp. He began to the start of the stairs as both Chalk and Dreamcatcher entered. They followed Cryp then Antom followed.

**Antom:** "I hope we're safe in here"

He was walking backwards up the stairs. Cryp and didn't take any notice, Chalk just turned his head to him and the girl grew a little scared face. A landing was a few steps away with an open doorway, double door size to the left. They turned into a big room, very dull and musky red curtains covering most of the windows.

**Chalk:** "Don't we have to set up or something?"

Cryp walked over to a small table and laid his assault rifle on it.

**Cryp:** "Antom"

Antom walked to a wooden door, opened it and walked through. He clicked open his cell and muttered and few words, took a casual blink and in front of him appeared all the equipment for the transition. Back in the other room Cryp reached deep in both of his pockets of his combat trousers. He clenched his hands to fists and brought them out. 

**Cryp: **"You want to come to the real world right . . . if you do then take this" 

He opened up his right hand revealing the red pill.

**Cryp:** "Or if you don't take this"

He opened his left revealing the blue pill. She thought hard. A gun shoot distracted her to the room Antom went into. Chalk ran over to doorway and leaned against the wall (right side), raised his Steyr and took a deep breath.

**Cryp:** "Hurry up, or I won't give you a choose"

She snatched the red pill popped it in her mouth, tightly closed her eyes and gulped it down. Cryp quickly picked up his weapon and headed to the other side of the door (not into the other room). Chalk peered round seeing a squatting S.W.A.T team and Antom on the floor with his Fal out of grasp. There were a few tables' well desks actually with all the computers and things on them around Antom, one either side, the room also seemed rather long too. Chalk dashed in to the left table shooting aimlessly while kicking over the table in front of him making on the stuff slide and smash on the floor. Cryp ran into the room too and booted down the other table also making some stuff shatter on the floor. They were both crouched eliminating the enemy when Chalk turned seeing Antom in such pain, then looked up a bit seeing Dreamcatcher crouched down, half in view and clinging onto the doorframe.

**Chalk:** "Get Back!"

But before she could she a bullet tore into her right leg making her jolt back and fall back. She scrapped her hands along the floor getting out of all the action. Chalk turned his attention back to the S.W.A.T team but already and man was standing up over the table aiming at his head, but the weird thing happened, his head cracked to it's right with blood mist spurting out, the body fell down and that was the end of him.

**Cryp:** "That's the last of 'em, get the tables up"

Chalk pulled up his table and ran over to the girl, while Cryp picked up his table and put Antom on top of it. Chalk picked up the girl and put her arm around his back and keeping hold of her hand. The two went back to the tables and put her on the table too. Cryp looked over Antom seeing that the bullet went in and out through his gut, yet Dreamcatcher was a different case it had just gone in. Chalk looked over to Cryp.

**Chalk:** "What we gonna do?"

**Cryp:** "I don't know"

Chalk put his hands on the table and put his head down. Antom just lay there and Cryp folded his arms and thought. Dreamcatcher tilted her head to Chalk.

**Dreamcatcher:** "Can I ask you a question?"

**Chalk:** "Yeah sure"

**Dreamcatcher:** "How can you just kill people without a care in the world?"

**Chalk:** "Well they're trying to kill me so I might as well do it since their just people working for the people who want us dead."

Chalk lowed his voice.

**Chalk:** "But I wouldn't kill you for anything"

She smiled, Chalk smiled too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**kinda rubbish ending but I don't know how to heal her yet . . . but tel me what u think of the rest of the chapter **


	18. A New Agent

**Last Time:**

**Dreamcatcher:** "Can I ask you a question?"

**Chalk:** "Yeah sure"

**Dreamcatcher:** "How can you just kill people without a care in the world?"

**Chalk:** "Well they're trying to kill me so I might as well do it since their just people working for the people who want us dead."

Chalk lowed his voice.

**Chalk:** "But I wouldn't kill you for anything"

She smiled, Chalk smiled too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Location: The Matrix, Unknown Skyscraper, Level Fifteen  **

**Time: 12:00pm, 2nd January 2002 **_(Meeting time, and a very important one)_

The walls were grey, few chippings taken out by who knows what. The floor was concrete, a grey type. These guys didn't seem to be into style since the ceiling was plain too. But there was a window at the end reaching top to bottom, and side to side. There was a small table with a few chairs around each occupying an Agent; Agent Smith, Agent Jones and Agent Brown. They had been talk a few minutes.

**Agent Brown:** "We have to find a way to defeat these people"   

**Agent Jones:** "Since they are only _human_"  

The one door to the room creaked open with what looking like an agent stepped in.

**Agent Smith:** "Who are you?"

This guy's response was simply "Agent Hunt".

**Agent Hunt:** "Cut your _'only human'_ crap, these guys have gone far beyond the human limits. Soon they'll find something important that could wipe you out"

**Agent Smith:** "What do mean, why only us?"

**Agent Hunt:** "I am not just an agent, I can do everything you can't . . . I can dodge bullets with no effort, jump programmes at speeds way higher than yours, and I can easily"

Hunt planted his hands onto the table while having a short pause then started talking again with his head tilting down.

**Agent Hunt:** "kill them"

He pulled a sly smile then pushed himself onto his feet again. He walked over to the window seeing a faint reflection of him. He has black hair split into curtains and blue eyes. He also had the white earpiece like every other agent. He pushed back his black jacked putting his hands on his hips revealing not one but two holsters caring Berettas. He wasn't much different in his cloths thought, white shirt, black tie, black trousers, and blacks shoes.

**Agent Hunt:** "Get there now!"

The three agents in chairs pushed them back and ran out the room, since every in the building (the one the rebels are in) had been killed.

**Location: The Matrix, The Rebel Safe House, Level Two  **

**Time: 12:10pm, 2nd January 2002**

Chalk had been gazing into her hazel eyes, and brushing her blonde hair off her face with his thumb. She opened her looking so weak.

**Dreamcatcher:** "Hey . . . who do you train?"

**Chalk:** "A computer programme, why?"

**Dreamcatcher:** " . . . surely you'd have a programme in this type of situation"

Cryp raised an eyebrow. Chalk dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

**Chalk:** "Run a check on every programme we got, maybe there'll be something useful" 

Spike search all his the disks they had, even the ones they didn't use. As we slide the disk away he something, 'healing programme'

**Spike:** "Hey, I got something"

Spike inserted to the computer and tapped LOAD. A loading bar appeared and quickly disappeared. He hit another bottom and Antom's wound sealed up making him feel completely better.

**Spike:** "Damn"

**Chalk:** "What?"

**Spike:** "Since her body isn't in the real world . . . this won't work"

Cryp quickly pulled out his phone and put it to his ear.

**Cryp:** "Keep working on it"

He brought the phone down and dropped it in his pocket.

**Antom:** "We might as well set up"

The three began setting up while Spike worked hard at his monitors and keyboards. 

They had nearly finished when Dreamcatcher began to gasp. Chalk spun his head around and smiled when he saw her wound was sealing up, disappearing into nothing. He got off the floor and walked towards Dreamcatcher, helped her up and sat her down on a chair.

**Chalk:** "We'll make quick"

She nodded and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. She was blocking out her hearing but still could her the murmuring of the guys. 

**Location: The Real World, Human Pods**

**Time: 12:30pm, 2nd January Roughly 2202**

She was scared, strange pink goo covered her; pipes were connected to her at nearly every place. Tons of wires and pipes were outside of the pod. She poked her way through the top, pulling out the pipe down her throat when she was out. After a few seconds at big machine flew over grapping her by the neck and drilled into the back. She felt dazed then flopped down asleep while the back of the pod opened up. 

**Location: The Real World, The Falcon Eye**

**Time: 12:40pm, 2nd January Roughly 2202**

She struggled to open her eyes but did seeing the core of the Falcon Eye. She was amazed seeing how hi-tech it was. Spike carried over to the table then jumped back in his Operating chair.

**Location: The Matrix, The Rebel Safe House, Level Two  **

**Time: 12:45pm, 2nd January 2002**

**Spike:** "You got Agents"

**Cryp:** "Shit!"

He put away his cell phone and walked to the stairs door. 

**Cryp:** "Get into positions!" 

Chalk pulled up his Steyr and ran to the door hiding behind the wall. Then an old black phone on the table began rattling.

**Cryp:** "Antom go!"

The main entrance down burst open with three agents walking through. The phone began ringing again. 

**Chalk:** "You go"

**Cryp: **"No"

**Chalk:** "Go!"

Chalk turned to him and pointed his gun at him and bearing his teeth. Cryp ran over the phone and picked it up. 

The agents were alerted to their direction after their shouting and began running at Chalk; luckily the phone began ringing again. While turning and shooting he made his way to the phone, almost cutting his shoulder on the doorframe. He picked up the receiver when the phone burst apart

**Chalk: **"Fuck" 

**Smith:** "You're coming with us"

**Chalk:** "No way"

Smith grabbed him by the arm but he tugged back.

**Chalk:** "Where's Neo?"

**Smith:** "You'll find out"

Agent Hunt's figure began appearing behind Chalk in silence. 

**Hunt:** "Good enough"

Chalk quickly turned round. Hunt grabbed his gun and crushed it between his fingers.

**Chalk:** "What the fuck?"

**Location: The Real World, The Falcon Eye**

**Time: 01:05pm, 2nd January Roughly 2202**

Antom and Cryp were fixing Dreamcatcher up, sticking in them needles and such.

**Spike:** "Shit, Cryp they gonna kill him"

**Cryp:** "Fuck"

He ran across the steel plated floor to the screens. 

**Cryp:** "Hey what's this"

**Spike:** "It's that disk I used to heal Antom"

**Cryp:** "Well . . . how did you heal her then?"

**Spike:** "I hacked into something"

**Cryp:** "Show me"

**Spike:** "Okay"

He brought up a screen with loads of folders.

**Cryp:** "What's that?" 

Cryp tapped on the screen opening it up. Antom walked over after finishing with the girl.

**Antom:** "Wow"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**How did you like that?**

**Review please!**


End file.
